Decisions and Mistakes
by Misfitcannon
Summary: Teen Titans split up and everyone went off on their marry way. Raven and Beast Boy are happily married. They now go by Rachel and Garfield. They live in a small apartment in Jump City. They don't have much money, so when Garfield told Rachel he got a promotion they both thought their lives would get easier. Instead it seems they are drifting apart. Story's better than summary. BB/R
1. Decisions, Decisions

In Jump City in a small apartment Raven and Beast Boy, who now go by Rachel and Garfield, were sitting on their ivory leather couch. Rachel had her head on Garfield's shoulder sleeping soundly.

Garfield sat on the couch, holding Rachel in his arms watching reruns SpongeBob Squarepants. Both Rachel and Garfield have changed their appearances to blend in better with the crowd.

Rachel had changed her hair from a deep purple to an onyx black that reached her shoulders.

Her once purple eyes are now a dark, shining blue, and her skin, which was gray, is now just very pale, almost white. The gem on her forehead was no longer there. When Rachel was Raven she was already pretty filled out, she hadn't changed much over the two years the Teen Titans had split. She just got an inch or two taller.

Garfield looked like he did before his incident, which turned him into the Changeling he was still to that day. He had blonde hair, which was no longer spiked like it was before. It was more brushed forward and slightly to the side. He had bright blue eyes that had a twinkle of mischief in them. He was a little more muscular than he was before, which left him being lean, but not really muscular as in buff. He grew slightly taller than Rachel, about an inch.

They didn't usually wear their uniforms. They could still use their powers. Though it was a bit more difficult for Garfield. But Rachel found a spell that let him change into animals, they were still green, and when he turns back to human form he still has his blonde hair, blue eyes, and no green skin.

In fact he's kind of tan. Definitely darker than Rachel.

Rachel's the one that cast the spell to make everyone normal. Everyone. Most of the Titans are now living their lives as they wish. Titans East are still active, they decided to keep working. Raven kept in touch with Starfire, who updated her with the rest of their team's lives. Starfire, who now goes by Kory (short for Koriand'r) Ander, is now at home with her boyfriend (Guess who that is) and she is two months pregnant. Robin, who is still in the hero business and now goes by Nightwing. They are together, but Nightwing is out a lot. He doesn't know about the baby and Kory doesn't know how to tell him.

He hasn't really asked why she gets up in the middle of the night and throws up, he just figures that she's sick and tries to keep her home where she less likely to be kidnapped, because of his line of work, or get ten times worse, because he's paranoid.

Victor and Karen Stone, who were now happily married had their own house. But since Karen, who was and still is Bumblebee, is still with her team, Victor, who was once Cyborg, set up a whole system in their basement to track down the bad guys. Karen doesn't live with Titans East, but is there when they need her, and the same goes for Victor (The second part).

The honorary Titans are still doing what they were before.

The crime rate has gone down a little bit, but there are new criminals who are starting out small and it seems that they're trying go bigger each time. Nightwing deals with the new mystery criminals while Titans East deals with the old ones.

Now to Rachel and Garfield. Both of them slowly fell in love during their times as the Teen Titans. She loved him with all her heart, and he loved her with all his. It took her a while to acknowledge her feelings. When she did she was scared. She was scared her heart would be broken again. Ever since Malchior she had been suppressing Love and Happy.

Garfield reached into his pocket and pulled out his green wallet. He opened it and pulled out his favorite picture of him and his beautiful wife Rachel on their honeymoon. They got married while still being a part of the Titans, so they looked as they did when their differences showed. Green and gray.

He smiled loving how she used to look. Rachel was amazing to him. He would give anything to make her happy. He loved everything about her. How she kept to herself and opened up to him. How he would get to witness one of her rare beautiful smiles. Her hair was longer then. She had let it grow out over the years and had recently cut it shorter. He really loved the feeling of her in his arms. He didn't remember a time when she wasn't.

He proposed to her during a fight with Control Freak. She was speechless and confused as to why he would propose to her while they were in a fight. She quickly said yes and drag him forward and away from a giant electric hand that flew toward him. Control Freak had managed to get his hands on electricity and turned it into a monster.

"You're crazy!" she yelled at him, with a dark glare on her face, but he could see the happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Only for you, Mama." He said smiling happily at her, the woman he loved.

They both experienced heart ache which is one of the reasons it took so long for them to get together, but they got it together.

He stopped reminiscing and looked down at Rachel. She was waking up, she shifted and slowly opened one eye. "Why are you smiling?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "Because my wife looks beautiful when she sleeps." He said smiling wider. "I feel bad for her." She said in her same sarcastic sounding monotonous way, but her face held a loving grin.

"And why is that Rae-Rae?" she glared playfully at him.

"Because," she started. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "She has to keep all the ladies off. And they just keep coming."

"Well I have to keep all the men off of you!" he said hysterically.

"Yeah, right." She said rolling her eyes. 'Like anyone would actually want me', she thought, 'I just got lucky with Gar.'

"You don't think anyone would want you?" he said eyebrows furrowed, almost reading her mind.

"Su-ure. Every man would come jumping at me." She said sarcastically looking up into his twinkling icy blue eyes.

"I certainly would." He said. He looked serious, and that's not something she sees often. "Any man would be lucky to have you." He smiled a little. "I'm lucky to have you Rae. I love you."

Rachel's eyes glazed over.

She's only seen him be this loving and open on their wedding day and honeymoon. "I love you too Gar." He brought her hand up and kissed the shining ruby that reminded him of their wedding day on her ring finger.

"How come you're being so," she stopped trying to find the right word for how he was acting. "Affectionate."

He looked guilty and shook his head. "What's up with you?" she asked.

"I knew you'd see right through me. Rae," he looked into her eyes and sighed. "I have to go on a business trip."

"O-k." she said hoping that it wasn't going to get worse, but knowing from his tone that there was a catch. "I'm going to Africa." "Well that's good, right? You get to see home again."

"It would be," he looked away. "If you could go with me."

She then understood. He was trying to butter her up. And then throw the bad news at her. She put up an emotionless mask to hide the hurt. He saw this and tried to bring her closer. She backed away out of his arms. She sat on the other side of the couch. Farthest away from him.

"How long will you be gone?" She said looking at him, it was evident she was hurt. And Garfield felt his heart clench.

"Three to Five Years." He said looking into her eyes, or at least trying.

She turned her head away so he wouldn't see a lone tear trail down her cheek and fall onto the carpet. He saw it and reached a hand up to her face. She turned her head away. "When you said that you might be getting a promotion I thought it was going to help us, not drive us apart." she laughed bitterly, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She stood up abruptly. "WHAT!" her eyes were pouring now. "You chose to tell me this NOW?!" her eyes were wide and starting to glow white.

"I only found out yesterday!" he said standing up too.

The empath felt his anger and tried to calm herself down a bit. Her eyes stopped glowing. If he was leaving tomorrow she didn't want him to leave angry.

"I don't want you to be angry with me before you leave." She said looking really sad.

He looked at her like a she was a wounded puppy. "Rae, I'm not mad at you. I love you. The only reason I have to go so soon and for so long is because I had two choices. Go for two weeks and leave next week and have even less money than before, or take this offer and earn twice than what I was getting before. I want to do what's best for us Rae. Even if that means going against what I want." His sad eyes looked into hers. "Even if it goes against what you want."

Rachel sniffled. "I'm going to go meditate. Please don't bother me."

The emotionless mask came back up and she walked out of their living room and into their room, her shoulders slumped. He could feel his anger build up. 'Why's she being so difficult,' he thought', I'm doing this for us'.

He figured both of them needed time to think so he left her a note saying that he was going out.'

After a while, almost two hours Rachel came out of the room, an apology already at the tip of her tongue, but she saw he was no longer there. She looked around their small apartment and still saw that he wasn't there, so she made her way back to the living room.

On the small, round glass was a note. It said,

Rae, I really want us to work things out but right now I really just need to get some air. I love you Rae, but maybe we should take a short break from each other. I won't be out long, so don't worry.

'A break?' Rachel started to panic. 'Oh my god, what does that mean?'

She changed from her pajamas to a purple sweater and black jeans. She slipped on her dark brown boots and grabbed her fleece from off the coat rack. She was heading for the door when she saw something on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. Looking at it her eyes started to water again.

She kissed Beast Boy's face and placed the picture on the table and left closing the door and locking it and pulling on her black fleece. She needed to make this right.

Garfield walked into the club, his eyes red from crying. He loved her but she could be a pain sometimes when it came to her emotions. This was the second time he came to this bar. The first time was his Bachelor party.

The bartender, who was a bulky bald white man with a thick brown and gray beard, gave him a weird look but gave him what he wanted. Garfield started chugging it down, just wanting to forget about his promotion and Rachel's reaction.

He was done and was about to ask for another one when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy?" he heard a soft voice ask unbelievably. He turned around and was about to tell the person to back off when he saw who the person was.

"Terra?"

* * *

 **I am not sure if I will keep this story up. But I'll try. BB/Rae all the way.**


	2. A Horrible Mistake

**This chapter was a little rushed. But I'm way more organised now. Next chapter will be better and include more characters.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did Terra would be less obnoxious and confused**

Chapter 2

"Terra?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's you. You look so different." She said looking him up and down.

"You do too. Prettier." She blushed.

Terra had changed a little over the years. She had a little bit more boob, just to the point where it is questionable as to whether or not she was flat chested. She cut her hair so that it reached her shoulders and pulled it back into a short braid letting a few strands of hair fall in her face. Her hips were still pretty narrow. She wore pink flats and a yellow noodle strap sun dress. She had on pink lip gloss that seemed to sparkle.

She saw him checking her out and sat down next to him smiling.

"So, I heard the Titans split up."

"Yeah. We thought it was time. We weren't teens anymore and Robin wanted to go out on his own, so we split."

"You're talking differently."

"Yeah, matured a little." He said smiling with a light pink tint to his cheeks.

She giggled and asked the question that made him want to break down and start crying.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" she said, secretly hoping that the answer was no.

"I don't know anymore." He said looking down, a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

She put her hand up and caressed the side of his face, lifting his head up.

"Whoever she is she's lucky to have you. You're amazing." She said smiling sadly at him. Though he couldn't see that because he was looking down, tears falling from his thin pale eyelashes.

He laughed bitterly. "Try telling her that."

She looked confused. _Who wouldn't want him? He's sweet and loving,_ she looked down _, and maybe if I had accepted his offer at the school I would have him, and not whoever this ungrateful trash is._

"She should be happy to have you." She said frowning. _I_ _would be now, Beast Boy._

"I love her and I know she loves me. We're just having problems right now." He said looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Maybe you guys should just take a break. I mean she's just your girlfriend, right?" she asked smiling playfully.

"No." his eyes started to water again. All the alcohol was hitting him hard.

She was so confused. Were they, like, friends with benefits or something?

"So, what is she to you?" she said, afraid of the answer she knew would ruin her mood for a long time.

"I'm married."

"To who?" she choked out, dreading the answer.

"Rachel." He said using Raven's "human name" just to be safe. He might be mad but he still loves her just the same and will always protect her.

She didn't dig. She knew that he needed time. Problem was she didn't have enough time. She had to get back home to her apartment before her roommate did. Her roommate Laila was a seriously sloppy and messy person.

"Well, I have to go soon. I'm sorry Beas-" she was interrupted by him.

"Garfield."

"I'm sorry Garfield. Hopefully whoever this Rachel is will come to her senses and remember that you are an amazing man. And anyone would be lucky to have you. I wish I was." The last part came out without her permission. It just slipped out.

Garfield looked at her surprised. And in a desperate need for love and comfort he leaned in and kissed her.

She sure was surprised. She forgot that he was married, she forgot that he was hurting. She didn't care that he was already with someone. She wanted him. And she thought that at that moment she wanted him. She kissed him back with force. The drunk changeling didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't thinking.

"Let's go to your place."

Rachel searched all over the city, asking people if they had seen a blonde man wearing a green shirt, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. She kept hearing no and she was getting frustrated and impatient.

"Where are you Gar? I need you." She said quietly.

Gar reached for the keys in his back pocket and unlocked his and Rachel's apartment. When the door was opened he grabbed Terra's hand and pulled her in the apartment closing the door behind them. He pulled her onto the couch with him.

They sat and kissed passionately on the couch.

Rachel asked Titans East, Victor, Kory, and Nightwing. None of them had seen him. Of course they asked why she was looking for him so she told them. And it turned out Kory, Nightwing, Karen and Victor already knew. At that point she was furious. She was the last to know!

She was walking up the stairs to the apartment. She hoped that he had come back home so that they could talk. Or yell.

She unlocked the door and opened it. The lights were off and it was dark but she could make out something on the couch.

"Garfield. I'm so sorry. I should've heard you out." She stopped talking. She really just wanted to hit him. But she wanted to make things right between them even more.

"Gar?"

That's when she heard a girly sigh and she turned on the tall lamp next to the door.

She gasped. Rage came to the surface and her power surged through her. She heard many things explode, including the lamp.

She saw Terra laying on top of Garfield (clothed) covered by a soft wool blanket.

The room darkened again. She stepped up to the couch.

There were now two pairs of glowing red and angry eyes staring down at them. Anger apparent on her face. Rachel all of a sudden turned into Raven, gray skin, leotard, cloak and all.

She tapped Terra's shoulder roughly. Her nails digging into her shoulder.

"Wakey wakey." Her voice was demonic.

"Huh?" Terra's eyes slowly opened, and then they were bugging out when she saw four glowing red eyes staring down at her like she was prey.

"Garfield's amazing, isn't he?" she said, her smile seeming crooked and evil.

Terra screamed trying to wake up Garfield. She shook him and eventually he woke with a start.

"What's wrong? Are you okay beautiful?" he asked caressing her face.

Raven felt even more anger go through her. And also depression. She really wanted to tell him her secret. She's known for a while now, about three weeks.

She was planning on telling him when he got home. But that was out of the question now. She wanted to watch him squirm.

"L-look!" she stuttered out pointing at Raven, her hand shaking.

Raven smiled wickedly.

"Have fun Garfield?"

Garfield had a major hangover and his mind was groggy but he definitely knew his Rachel was gone, his Raven was gone. Right now the demon Rage within her was coming to the surface and she was going to take her wrath on both of them.

"Rae. Oh god." He knew he had gone way too far. He went too far when he kissed Terra, now he was definitely never getting his Raven back.

He sat up, Terra going to the other side of the couch with the blanket.

He stood up. He walked up to Raven, ignoring her growling.

"Rae." He said caressing her face. She seemed to calm down for a second but then something else broke and she roughly pushed him away.

"You CHEATED ON ME!" she yelled.

He landed on the couch, almost bumping into Terra.

"Rae!" he held his hands out, trying to protect both Terra and himself. "I'm sorry! I was drunk!"

"You were drunk?" she asked, seeming very uncaring about his answer.

He wasn't sure where she was going with this. But he knew answering truthfully might make the situation worse or less dramatic.

"Yeah. I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing and-" he was interrupted by a malicious laugh.

"You weren't fully aware?!" she laughed harder, holding her stomach, eyes closed tight.

He was confused. He's never really seen her act like this. He didn't like what he saw. She was so… scary. There were times when they were on the team where he had been terrified of her… but now? It was just a completely different side of her, worse than when it was her birthday and she had to deal with Dr. Light.

Terra leaned closer to Garfield and asked in a small, scared voice, "I-is that Raven?"

He looked at her and saw how scared she looked. He felt a spot inside his heart tighten. He felt anger. Anger at himself. Terra. Raven.

But he knew this was mostly his fault. He kissed her first. He cheated on the love of his life.

But Raven didn't let him explain. She got him mad. It was partially her fault too. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Yes. Or at least that was." He said looking into her eyes, caringly.

Raven saw this and quickly addressed it. A new emotion emerged. Jealousy. Jealousy is a dangerous thing. In her case, it's murderous.

"So… look whose back." She smiled at Terra, eyes showing nothing but hate. "Hello Terra."

"Um…" Terra wasn't certain what she would say. She was still scared. But she had a good hold of her powers now. She felt that she might be able to hold off the half-demon long enough to get away. The only thing holding her back was Garfield. She couldn't leave him. Especially not with _her_.

"Nothing to say?" Raven asked, voice dark.

"Raven, keep her out of this. You're mad at me not her." Garfield defended.

"Oooh, so you defend her. You make out with her in our apartment on our couch. Then you expect me not to come after her when she took the man I love away from me. Did you tell her you were married? Huh?!"

He looked down. Not being able to look into her eyes. Her four, red, hatred filled eyes. Hatred directed at him.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"And she still came to the place where you and your wife live together."

"Raven." He felt guilty. He felt sad. So depressed. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Raven's eyes suddenly formed back to two violet orbs. Her eyes tearing up, eyebrows furrowed. "What?" she said softly, too scared to think of what that meant.

"I think we should take a longer break." He looked into her eyes. His heart broke when he saw the sullen look in her eyes.

"You don't love me anymore? Gar?" she said voice breaking.

"Garfield?" Terra asked softly, turning his head so he looked at her.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Raven started sobbing into her hands. Everything remotely fragile exploded. Plates, cups, lightbulbs, picture frames, pretty much everything.

The place looked like a wreck.

"If you want her then you can have her." She started making her way to the door. "I hope you have a nice life with her Garfield."

Before she left she grabbed the picture of him and her on the table that was cracked and set it on fire, black flames burning Garfield's face, black charred pieces falling.

She crumpled it up and threw it at Garfield's face. He was too stunned to catch it and it hit his nose.

She looked into his eyes. She hadn't stopped crying. She gave him one last disapproving look before walking out the door. He saw her for the last time


	3. An Opportunity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Would be cool though.**

 **I** ** _will_** **be continuing this story.**

 **This chapter takes place three years later in the future.**

Chapter 3

Garfield and Terra lived in Gar and Rae's old apartment.

Each day was hell. He had to live in the place where he cheated on his wife with the woman he cheated on her with.

Garfield knew Terra loved him. And he loved her. But the love he felt for Terra could not compare to the love he felt for Raven. She was a brilliant, beautiful, independent woman. She let him into her world. And he repaid her by crushing her surprisingly fragile heart. And he hated himself for that.

His life has been miserable ever since he last saw the beauty that was his wife.

The fight they had haunted him. All over a trip he didn't even end up going to. He quit. He got a new job doing a voice over for a cartoon of totally cool superheroes. The Teen Titans. They had decided to make him voice himself **(Couldn't think of anything for a job. The job isn't really important. You can ignore it.)** seeing as Greg Cipes couldn't make it.

He only wished he had quit when he still had Raven. Maybe they could have solved it together. But he knew it was too late now. He made an attempt to try to find her, but he didn't know the first place to look. He tried all her favorite places, he tried the closest and farthest apartments but still no luck. He knew she would "hide" from him. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him for what he did. But he still had hope.

He then tried to reach out to their friends. None of them gave her away. They were completely supportive of her. And to be completely honest, that made him smile a bit. He wanted Rae to have someone looking out for her. Someone who took care of her when he couldn't. When she didn't want to anymore.

Terra had been pressuring him to divorce her, but he had two reasons as to why he couldn't. First, he didn't know where she was, she would have to sign the papers too. Second, he wasn't ready. He didn't think he'd ever be ready.

Terra was trying to rush everything. She knew he was hurting. She saw it. And every day she tried to get him out of his funk. But he was just so unhappy.

Garfield was sitting on the couch with Terra, who had her head laid on his shoulder, watching Nickelodeon. Garfield's old Titan's communicator rang a tone. He was so surprised that he didn't even think to answer it. And before he even had the chance to Terra grabbed it off the small table that sat next to the couch. It was like a souvenir to him.

Terra quickly flipped it open. She saw that it was the mysterious do-gooder, Nightwing.

She was about to ask why he was calling, but Nightwing was looking elsewhere and didn't yet notice it was her.

"Garfield we need-" Nightwing had looked down into the small face- due to the communicator's size- and gave an agitated sigh. He hadn't called her for a reason. He had a talk with Raven. He needed to know if she was comfortable with him and Terra coming to help out with the situation. She said that she didn't really think she was ready to see Garfield just yet, but she'd try to be civil while he was there. As for Terra? She wasn't having it. "Oh, it's you."

"So nice to see you too Robin."

"It's Nightwing now." He growled through his teeth.

"I've heard. You're a big shot now?"

"You could say that." His face stayed straight throughout the whole conversation. She could clearly see that he wasn't very fond of her.

"So… what's up?" Garfield leaned a little closer, intrigued by the answer.

"Well. I was hoping to speak to Beast Boy about this."

"Actually it's Garfield now. And either way, he and I are together now. So anything you say to him, you can say to me." She said proudly.

"Well, I know his name. I'm aware that the two of you are together. Unfortunately." He muttered the last part, but Terra still caught it and frowned. "And the information is for his ears only. So please if he's there hand him the communicator, this is serious." He ground out.

By the angry twitch of his lip you could tell he wasn't in the mood for stubbornness, so Terra handed Garfield the communicator.

"Hey," Garfield said, in his now usual unhappy tone.

"Hey." Nightwing looked over him. He looked miserable. He didn't know if Raven would be happy or sad to hear that.

"So what's this 'information' I need to know?" he said making air quotes around information.

"We need you to come to the old tower."

"I thought they were going to tear that place down." Garfield said confused, dark eyebrows furrowed.

"They were. But I told them to break it off."

"It was that easy?"

"It did take some convincing." Nightwing said, a smirk on his face.

"Ah," he said, pretending he understood. "So why am I coming to the tower again?"

"Just come. I'll explain everything once you're here."

"O-kay, Mr. Mysterious." He said smiling.

"And Garfield," Nightwing said softly, "We have something very important to talk about. _Someone_ very important."

"O-okay." He stuttered out. He closed the T-com. _Was he talking about Raven?_ He wondered.

"So you're going?" the voice startled him. He had totally forgotten she was still sitting there.

"Um…yeah, I think I'll go."

"Well then I'm going too!"

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breath so that Terra couldn't hear him.

 _If Raven's gonna be there, she is not going to like this,_ he thought, imagining the outcome, he shuddered.

 _At least I might get to see my Rae again._

 **And that was chapter 3. It was short. And the next chapter might kind of be too, but the chapters after that should be longer. More drama, more danger, more romance, more characters, and more BB & Rae.**


	4. Meet Ruby

**This chapter has an explanation of how Raven's doing. The next chapter will be their reunion.**

 **You'll be seeing more Rae/BB than you will Terra/BB and also a father and a daughter getting to know each other. BTW this talk was after Richard spoke with Garfield.**

 **This chapter will introduce their kids.**

Chapter 4

Raven was a wreck when she got back home after the "break up". She sobbed in her pillow till she was all cried out. She had stayed over Koriand'r's house for a little while, just to have somewhere to stay till she could find a place. Lucky for her Koriand'r had told Victor all about the situation and he volunteered to look for places online and fix it up a bit.

He was still looking so Raven was now in a spare room with her daughter Ruby, which was right next to the bathroom, which was next to Ricky's room, who was Kori's and Richard's son. And then there was Koriand'r's and Richard's room.

Raven's cute little two year old was now her main focus. She was planning on always being there for her. And seeing as her mother wasn't there and she hated it when her father _was_ there it made her super protective and wary of others.

No one but her friends knew of Ruby. And she knew that if any villain knew of her baby they'd probably take her away as a hostage or for ransom. And all hell would break loose if anyone ever took her baby away from her.

Ruby was everything to her. She was Raven's reminder to keep on going. She was still heartbroken about Garfield, but every time she heard her baby giggle or call for her she would smile. Because she knew she had someone in this world who truly cared about her and needed her.

Raven altered Ruby's appearance so that she didn't stand out as much. She turned her unnaturally dark green eyes blue, she smoothed out her pointy ears, she changed her tinted gray skin to more of a peach color and she made her hair black instead of lavender. Whenever she was in their room with Ruby she changed her back to how she was when she was born. But whenever there were open windows (They didn't have curtains on all the windows) she didn't want to take the risk of having someone see her appearance. Definitely not while she was so defenseless and vulnerable.

 **Flashback-**

In the hospital while giving birth the doctors thought something was wrong with Ruby. She wasn't getting any color and there was a red colored gem on her forehead. And while giving birth to Ruby and after while Ruby was crying, almost everything in the hospital room burst into black flames or exploded.

The immense pain too much for Raven to handle without unleashing her powers. Kori and Ricky were waiting in the waiting room. Hearing her friend's screams made her cringe and ache. She really wanted to help her so she ran in the room with baby Ricky in her arms and pushed through the doctors that crowded around Raven bed.

She pushed her way through and finally saw Raven. She looked horrible. She grabbed Raven's hand and squeezed. Raven felt it and squeezed back. Somehow knowing exactly who it was.

After giving birth and resting with her little baby in her arms for a little bit she wiped the doctors' memory and levitated out the room with Kori right behind her. Raven didn't teleport home though because her energy was at its all-time low. Levitating was a chore.

 **End of Flashback-**

Raven was in the living room with Ruby in her lap. The TV was turned on but Ruby wasn't paying attention to it. She was too busy playing with her mother's hair. She was pulling on it and looking at her mother's face, as if to see her reaction. Ruby pulled harder on the piece of hair. Raven looked down at her. Ruby saw that her mother was looking at her and giggled.

Raven just couldn't help but smile. She knew her baby loved attention. Just like Garfield. Her eyes saddened a bit. They always did. Every time she thought about him.

She wasn't ready to move on. She knew that she'd never be ready to move on. She was too in love with him. And Ruby was her reminder every day. And she didn't really mind it.

Every time she looked into Ruby's bright blue eyes she always sees that light that sparked in Garfield's.

Raven's communicator rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. Looking down at it she opened it one-handed the other hand holding Ruby. She saw Richard face on the screen. She smiled. He had been incredibly supportive and helpful with the break up. He helped her take care of Ruby while taking care of Cole. He and Koriand'r were Ruby's godparents. They certainly proved that they could take care of her. Even when Richard had to go to work. Koriand'r was a stay at home mother. And she enjoyed it. To always be needed.

Raven stayed at home. She didn't want to leave Ruby. She knew she got fussy when she wasn't around to hold her or comfort her. But Koriand'r always took care of that. The only problem was that Koriand'r and Richard were paying for all her expenses. Raven did not like being waited on. She was a very independent person. And she very rarely accepted help from others.

She was planning on getting a job. Just not so soon. It was just really bothering her that she couldn't pay for herself when she went out to eat. And when she first went to the house Koriand'r insisted they go to the mall to find her some clothes, seeing that she left everything at the old apartment and didn't have the guts to go back and get it and interrupt Terra and Garfield's make out session.

"Hey Raven." Richard said, offering her a smile which she returned.

"Hi Richard."

"How's little Ruby doing?"

"She's fine. Hasn't gone a day without smiling with those two front teeth of hers."

"She's trying to show them off again?" Richard laughed, remembering when Ricky and Ruby were trying to prove that one of them had the most teeth. Ricky won, but Ruby never gave up.

"Always." She smiled wider.

"Still giggling?" Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, still giggling." She said.

"Glad to know she got Gar's humor." Raven's smile turned into a grimace after hearing that. Richard, realizing his mistake, quickly dropped his smile. He knew that talking about Garfield hit a soft spot in her heart. She loved him. He knew how much it hurt. If he even thought about Kori breaking up with him he felt like a knife was stabbing his heart repeatedly. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel if she cheated on him in the same day.

"Rae," he sighed. Raven looked at him and then Ruby who was looking up at her with wonder in her eyes, "How are _you_?"

"I'm…" she didn't know. She felt so happy with Ruby in her arms. She felt complete. But at the same time she felt like someone was missing. Someone who haunted her dreams. Someone she couldn't have. Someone she wanted. Needed.

And she knew she would see that someone soon. And she was scared.

"Terrified."

" _You? Terrified?_ " Raven nodded.

" _Im-_ possible." He said, smiling playfully _._

"I'm serious, Dick." She looked down at Ruby.

"I don't know how I'll act when I see him. Or how he'll act when he sees me. And Ruby."

"Listen Raven. You don't have to tell him immediately." He said understandingly.

"I… I just want him to… I don't know. He just… is always on my mind. And now I'm going to see him again. I want him to meet his daughter. And I want her to know her father. But what if he doesn't accept her. That would be the worst day of my life." She looked up at him teary eyed.

"Rae. You'd still love her-"

"It would be worse than the day my father used me as the portal." A tear slipped down her face.

"Rae-"

"It would be worse than when he broke my heart." A second tear fell, her lips quivering.

"Rae?"

"And Ruby won't get to know her father. She'll grow up without her fath-" She suddenly broke into sobs. Tears were pouring now. A lamp exploded. The TV cracked. Ruby looked at her distressed mother confused. Not bothering to wipe the tears, seeing as one hand was holding the communicator while the other was holding Ruby.

"Raven? I know you still love him. And I know you want him to love and accept both you and Ruby. But you don't have to worry. When I talked to him he looked quite miserable."

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or sad. Ever since she had gotten into contact with her emotions and made a deal with them that they help her control her powers and not make her powers go out of control, they get to be shown more. Figuring out whether or not she should be happy or sad about Garfield's not being happy was difficult for her to think about. She was happy that without her he wasn't happy. It was either that or being with Terra made him miserable. And then she was sad that he was sad. She didn't like seeing him sad.

"Raven… I honestly don't know exactly what to say to you. But you know that if you don't go you'll regret it." Richard looked to his right before looking back at Raven tearstained face. "You also know that not going _will not_ be the end of the world. It's your decision. We're meeting tomorrow at six at the tower. Come if you want. I have to go. I'm going to give the others the time and see if they're coming." Richard smiled, "And tell Ruby to keep smiling."

Raven chuckled at the last part. "I will."

Raven closed the communicator and looked over to the pieces of lamp and TV. Then she looked at Ruby who was smiling widely at her.

Raven smiled back. "Guess I'm going to have to clean that up, huh?"

Ruby just nodded. Not even knowing what in the world her mother was talking about.

"Can you say, 'explosion'?" Raven said in a baby voice.

"Eh-eh," Ruby tried.

"Ex-plose-ion."

"Esplotion."

"Close enough, Rubes." Raven sighed. "I really am going to have to clean this up though."

"Oh, and before I forget," she leaned down and kissed Ruby's forehead, "Keep smiling."

 **Next chapter will come out soon. No specific date. Terra** ** _will_** **be obnoxious in next chapter so beware.**


	5. The Reunion

**This chapter doesn't have as much BB/Rae but the next chapter will. I already started it.**

Chapter 5- The Reunion

Garfield slowly woke up. He looked next to him smiling, expecting to see Raven. His smile dropped when he saw nothing there but a ball of sheets.

Terra had taken the one spare room they had. Garfield refused to let her sleep in Raven's room. He didn't even let her go in there. And he locked the door to make sure of it.

There were three bedrooms and one bathroom in the apartment. Raven had her own room and Garfield had his. But usually one would sleep in the others room.

Sometimes he would go in her room and sit on her bed. Being surrounded by all her stuff gave him some happiness.

He sat up and scooted out of bed, not bothering to change out of his T-shirt and shorts.

He opened a drawer that was next to his bed and pulled out a key. He walked out of his room and to the one next to it. He unlocked the door and walked into the room looking around. Sitting down on the big bed that was Raven's he smiled.

He looked over at the full trash can. He hadn't emptied it since she left. Since he pretty much made her leave.

He would never empty that trash can. And he knew that was weird.

Today was the day when he had to face her. He had to see the woman he loved who probably hated him.

And worst of all. Terra was coming.

He tried to convince her not to go with him. Or at all. But she wouldn't give. He knew that this would be his hell.

He got up from the bed and walked out the room closing and locking the door. He was startled by a voice behind him.

"Hi, Garfield." The voice said in a low tone. He turned around to see Terra trying to walk seductively towards him. She closed her door as she walked. She was wearing a tight fitting pink tank top and tight black short shorts that hung low on her hips. His eyes widened.

 _Not this again_ , he thought. Terra had been trying to get him in bed for months now. She said she wanted to make him hers. But he was not hers. He never would be. He was Raven's. It's not that he didn't want to be with Terra. It's just that he couldn't stop thinking about Raven. And Terra was getting incredibly clingy. And, although he hardly went out, when he did she would insist on coming with him and when they were out she would glare and hiss at every woman he passed.

And almost every day Terra would try to get him to sleep with her. And every time he would say no.

"Terra, we have to leave in an hour." He said hoping that would make her stop.

"I'll only need ten minutes." She said. She kept walking and when she got close enough she ran her index finger down his chest.

"Come _on_ , Garfield." She said leaning in closer to him, her face centimeters from his.

"I'm not doing this right now." He said frowning, about to turn around go back into his room to pick out some clothes.

"Is this about _her_?" Terra said, her voice angry.

"Don't say her name like that, Terra." He said stopping just in front of his door, not facing her.

"Who?" she put her index finger to her chin and looked up, pretending to think even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, rising the same finger, "I know! Your wife. The one _you_ kicked out for _me_."

"I don't want to talk about this now." He ground out.

"You never want to talk about it." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Terra," he sighed, "I just want to be left alone for a sec okay?"

She let go of him frowning and sighed, "Fine. If you need me I'll be getting dressed. Come with me if you want." She walked into her room, not expecting him to take her offer and follow. He never does.

-The Tower-

"Oh! It is the great to be back once again!" Koriand'r exclaimed, holding Ricky.

"Yeah," Raven said, shifting Ruby a bit on her hip. They were all dressed in their old outfits, Raven took away the spell that made them look normal. She, Koriand'r, and Richard wore the usual, though Richard wore his usual Nightwing costume. They were all filled out.

Nightwing told Raven that whoever came through the doors who was turned "normal" was to be turned back to their regular selves.

She was nervous for when Garfield would come through those doors. She didn't know how she'd react. She didn't know how he'd react to her. Or Ruby.

The kids wore regular clothing. Ricky wore a black T-shirt, light brown shorts, and red converse, and Ruby wore a gray sweater, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a red hair clip.

She was practically shaking. She needed a break. But she also needed to confront him. If she didn't she knew she'd regret it. She didn't want to keep Ruby away from her father or Garfield away from his daughter. And she wanted to see him. She wanted to overcome her fear. Who she would probably actually kill when she saw her is Terra. The one who took him away. She wanted to rip Terra's head right off. No magic, with her bare hands.

She heard the elevator doors open. She turned around, hoping that it was Garfield. She saw that it was Victor and Karen, in their "normal". Cyborg wore a blue T-shirt, khaki pants, and black sneakers, and Karen wore a yellow, long sleeved dress and black heels.

"Raven!" Karen exclaimed. She walked up to Raven, a bright smile on her red lips. Raven saw that she looked a little different from when she had last seen her. Her hair was out, no longer in her famous afro puffs.

"Hey." Raven replied, a weak smile on her face.

"This must be Ruby!" she said looking at the smiling little girl in Raven's arms.

"Yup," she looked down at Ruby. "Say hello to Auntie Karen, Ruby."

"Hello!" she exclaimed.

Karen giggled. She looked back at her lover who was standing just outside of the closed door of the elevator. "Come on Victor. Say hello."

When she saw how he hesitantly walked forward she got a weird look on her face. Raven was a little confused at his reaction. Then she thought about her and Garfield's situation. Maybe he isn't comfortable around her because Garfield is his best friend. He might feel like he's picking sides. Raven actually didn't even really know what he thought about the matter. He never told her.

He walked a little closer to Raven and Ruby.

"Hi." He waved his hand a little awkwardly.

"Listen Victor," Raven started, "I know that this might be a little awkward with the situation between me and Garfield but you don't need to be so hesitant around me. I won't bring it up after this."

Victor gave Raven a warm smile. "Alright," he looked down at Ruby. "Hello."

"Hello!" Ruby yelled, louder than she did the first time. Victor laughed. "Just like Gar- oh." He interrupted himself. "Sorry, Rae."

Raven absently waved her hand. "It's fine. I said _I_ wasn't going to bring it up."

Victor breathed out in relief. "That's good. I really do not agree with what he did, Rae. He was being a complete di-" He was interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors.

They all turned to see the elevator doors just opening. They revealed a nervous Garfield and a frowning Terra.

Terra wore a red crop top, jeans, and gladiator sandals. Garfield wore a dark green T-shirt, khaki shorts, and black converse.

Raven stood rigid. All she could think about at that very moment was how much she really wanted to punch Terra… and Garfield. Why would he bring _her_?

She looked down at Ruby and focused solely on her little girl. Ruby looked up at her mommy, a bright smile on her face. Raven smiled back. She decided that Ruby was the only reason she was staying. She wanted to leave but she knew that there was someone out there who would go after her and Ruby and that this was the safest place for them to be.

Garfield walked out of the elevator. Terra quickly caught up and snatched his hand in hers.

"Hey everybody." He said.

"Hey Gar. How's it been?" Victor asked.

"It's been… fine."

"I see you brought Terra." A deep voice said from behind. They turned to the voice. There Richard stood, his arm around Koriand'r who was holding little Ricky.

"Hey Richard, Kori."

"Hello Garfield. Have you said hello to Raven yet?" Koriand'r asked.

"Um…" he turned to Raven. "H-hey."

Raven looked up from Ruby and muttered a quick "hello" and turned her attention back to Ruby.

"So… who's that?"

"That's Ruby." Richard answered.

"Whose is she?" Terra asked, her eyebrow raised.

Raven looked up at Terra with a straight face. "Mine."

"Yours?" Garfield asked. He looked shocked and a little hurt. Raven was happy that no one had told him. She knew she'd have to eventually. But for now she was just hoping he'd suffer at the idea that she was with someone else. Just like she has to.

"Yes." Raven said, a small smile on her face.

"Okay," Richard said abruptly. "We need to get you guys changed. So Raven, if you could?"

"Of course." She carefully sat Ruby on the couch. She walked over to Karen and chanted Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Raven's eyes glowed white. A dark energy engulfed Karen and moved down her body. As it moved down the area that was touched by it before revealed what was Bumblebee. Raven did this to everyone except for Terra.

She got to Garfield. She refused to look at him in his face, but she had to make sure she was actually hitting _him_ with the magic and not the wall. That was a huge mistake. The T-shirt he was wearing kind of clung to him and she could see his muscles. Her cheeks tinted pink. A light bulb exploded in the background.

"Raven," Garfield said lowly. Raven slowly looked up, her eyes sliding over her his body and lips. She saw the light freckles that dotted his face. Finally she reached his bright, blue eyes. Another light bulb exploded.

She almost got lost, but she quickly snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat.

"Garfield." She said firmly. She looked into his eyes and saw what she thought was regret. Was he sorry? Did he feel sorry for her? Did he regret what he did? Raven knew he'd definitely regret it when he found out that Ruby was his.

"So," he said quietly, looking away. "The little girl sitting on that couch is yours?"

"Her name is Ruby. And yes." She looked at his face. He was just as handsome and young-looking. She still loved him. And she was still afraid.

"Oh." He was way too afraid to ask her whose Ruby was, partner-wise.

"If you're too afraid to ask who the father is I'll just tell you." She said, knowing that he was probably feeling as awkward and scared as she felt.

"U-um, who's the father?" he asked.

Before Raven could answer there was a huge "BANG" heard outside. Ruby screamed and Ricky started wailing. They looked over to the large windows to see lots of smoke. Raven turned away from Garfield and quickly made her way to Ruby. She picked her up and walked over to Richard who had walked over to the "U" shaped couch.

He leaned down and picked up the remote off the couch. He pressed a button and the screen in front of them showed outside the tower. They could see nothing but smoke.

He checked all the security cameras to check and see that no one had gotten into the tower. When they saw that it seemed no one had sneaked in they all let out a sigh of relief. But they didn't relax. They needed to find out what caused the "BANG".

"I'm going to go outside to see what that was." Richard said, already walking over to the elevator doors.

"Wait!" Koriand'r yelled after him, bouncing a weeping Ricky on her hip.

Richard turned around and faced his lover. "I know you hate it when I'm gone but someone needs to check this out." He walked over to her. When he was close enough he caressed the side of her face.

"Both you and little Ricky are a major part of my life. I want you two and our friends to be safe."

"No." They all turned to look at Garfield who had a determined look on his face.

"No?" Richard asked. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Though Raven's face changed into one of shock when she realized what he was going to say next.

"Don't you _dare_ Garfield." Raven growled at him.

"I have to. You guys have a lot to lose." He said to everyone but kept his eyes trained on Raven.

"We don't know what caused that. You are not going to risk your life because you think you don't have a lot to lose."

"Well Richard has too much to lose." He said, trying not to look directly in her eyes, too afraid he'd get lost in them and just listen to her and let Richard go.

"You have a lot to lose too." Raven said, taking a step towards him.

"He has more." He said stepping forward.

Raven slowly shook her head. "You're an idiot." She turns around and picks up Ruby.

She walked down a long hallway, disappearing into the darkness with Ruby, who looked back at all of them with wide, curious eyes.

Garfield took a deep breath, and turned around, making his way to the elevator doors.

"Garfield!" he turned around, kind of hoping it was Raven. He saw that it was Terra and sighed again.

"You can't go." She said walking up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I have to." He said about to turn back around. They were wasting time just standing here arguing.

"What about me? I don't want to lose you." She said, making her eyes go wide.

His eyes softened and he gently pried her hand off of his shoulder.

"I'll come back." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Little did they know a certain mommy stood at the end of a dark hallway with a baby girl in her arms, listening, watching, and saddening.


	6. A New Enemy

**This chapter will have BB/Rae. And it will also introduce a character that I made up.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters besides "The man" do not belong to me.**

Chapter 6

He really loved Terra. She knew that just telling him that he had a child was going to ruin Terra and Garfield's relationship. And as much as she didn't give a rat's ass about Terra she loved Garfield too much and she wanted him to be happy. She decided she wouldn't tell him just yet. But she knew it was her duty as a mother to have her daughter meet her father and vice versa.

She watched as he gave Terra one last kiss and turned back to the elevator doors, pressing the button and walking inside as the doors opened. Just before the doors completely shut Garfield caught glimpse of a dark figure in the hallway. He felt as if his heart was about burst. He really hoped Raven hadn't seen him kiss Terra. That would ruin his chances of ever having even a platonic relationship with her, let alone a romantic one. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He loved Terra, but it was nowhere near the love he felt for Raven. He truly realized that when he kissed her. He hadn't noticed before but whenever he kissed Terra he didn't feel that spark that he did with Raven. Those fireworks. Like a first kiss.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Once the elevator doors opened his eyes went wide. There stood a tall, lean man. His dark bangs covered most of his face, revealing slivers of bright blue eyes. He wore tight black everything.

A black choker clung tightly to his long neck. His feet were bare and dirty. He looked at Garfield with a crazed excited look in his eyes.

"W-who are you?" Garfield stammered out, backing into the elevator a bit more.

"Me?" The man asked pointing to himself, an arrogant smirk on his dirty, pale face.

"Y-yeah." He choked out.

"I'm…" he looked up and put his index finger to his chin, making a "think" face. "The messenger." He said after a while.

"What's your message?" Garfield asked warily.

"I'm here to tell a little black bird she is gonna need to take a little trip over to my boss's place. He has something to discuss with her."

 _Raven,_ Garfield thought, starting to panic. _What did he want with her? What were his true intentions?_

"So do you happen to know where I could find them?" The man asked cocking his head to the side.

"No." he said firmly, trying to sound convincing and threatening.

"Well," The man pulled a short black stick out of his dark jacket's breast pocket. "I don't think you're telling the truth. I already know where they are."

Garfield just stared at him, his stance crouched, prepared to attack. He watched the man slowly start to make a circle motion with his hand. The stick got longer and longer, sharper and sharper. It grew until it was in the shape of a spear.

Garfield's eyes grew wider.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Right now I just came here to tell you about the meeting with my boss. Tell the raven that she has until the November seventh. If she isn't there then that's when people will start dying. Until then make sure she's ready. We'll be waiting."

With that he jumped high up into the sky and over the water that surrounded the tower and landed on a high building in the city, jumping from building to building. He was jumping impossibly high and far. The elevator doors closed. He hadn't realized the conversation was so short.

Garfield stood there, still in the elevator, shocked. He looked around him. There was a huge dent in the ground.

He shakily reached an arm out and pressed the up button on the elevator panel.

As the elevator went up, Garfield thought about what he said. _Why did he want Raven? What did his "boss" want with her? Who was this "boss"?_

His shock slowly turned to anger. _Who does he think he is?! He has no right to blast into_ my _home and threaten_ my _family's life!_

His thoughts drifted back to Raven…and Ruby. He vowed that he'd protect them no matter what. He loved Raven and he felt strangely protective when it came to Ruby. Right then he decided he was going to go by his feelings.


End file.
